


Anywhere, I Would've Followed You

by WhoIsWren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Loneliness, Lonely Derek, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek, Scents & Smells, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves and Derek's wolf go crazy. </p><p>Just because it's normal doesn't mean that Derek acts like a rational person. </p><p>No, Derek goes on a rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, I Would've Followed You

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 13  
> I'm not that good at angsty stuff, this is my first shot. hope it's okay.  
> Again, no editing. Im just trying to get things written and uploading before actually checking them haha 
> 
> Title: Say Something - A Great Big World

Derek likes to think of himself as a level headed and rational kind of guy.

But he’s also a werewolf, which means some irrationality every now and then.

Like senses and urges you just can’t explain to a non-werewolf.

Derek’s having one of those irrational urges right now.

He and Stiles have been married for a little over 6 months now and it’s been perfect. Everything Derek never thought he could have, didn’t think he deserved, all the good things in life. A few years ago Derek had renovated his old house, a _‘congratulations, you no longer need therapy’_ kind of thing and it had been great to have the whole pack help him. So now he and Stiles live there in the preserve and it’s like the final piece of happiness slotting into place. He wasn’t trying to replace his old family by starting new in the same place with his new family, it was a way to interlock those two parts of himself. He likes to think they’d be happy for him.

So everything was great, his life was bordering on perfect.

Until last week.

See the thing about being a werewolf, especially when said werewolf has a mate, is they like things to smell a certain way. Derek likes his things, his house and his own body to smell like Stiles. It calms him in a way nothing else can while making him near giddy with happiness.

So it’s no surprise that when those things _stop_ smelling like Stiles Derek gets a little angsty.

Stiles is in San Francisco on a business trip, for _two whole weeks_. Derek was a perfectly supportive husband and encouraged Sties to go, it was going to be a great opportunity for him and could really accelerate his career. Underneath all the smiles and encouragement Derek was dreading the two weeks.

He may have gone a little crazy in the days leading up to Stiles departure. Making sure Stiles didn’t do his laundry, jerking Stiles off then cleaning him up with a shirt – putting those shirts in plastic bags to conceal the scent – and trying to get Stiles to rub himself over their entire house.

He’s surprisingly okay with the total lack of dignity he feels with way Stiles laughs like a maniac at that. The scent is far more important to him than trying not to look like an idiot.

Stiles scent faded from the house after 3 days.

The dirty laundry lasted him the rest of the week, after that it just smelt dirty.

Every night this past week he’s slept clutching one of the come covered t-shirts when he realised he couldn’t sleep without Stiles.

He’s got a week left of loneliness and _everything_ has stopped smelling of Stiles.  

Derek’s spent the day in the basement, his workshop, where Stiles scent never is anyways so he can pretend for a little while that Stiles is still there. But eventually he has to leave his delusions behind and venture back into his empty Stile-less house.

Derek would feel pathetic for how depressed he’s become without Stiles, if he didn’t know this is completely normal for a wolf.

He has an apple for dinner, it doesn’t fill him up – not even close – but with the way he’s feeling he doesn’t think he can stomach anything more. He spends an hour on the phone to Stiles, like they have done every night he’s been gone, but it doesn’t improve his mood. He’s made sure to sound happy and like he’s totally fine whenever Stiles calls, he doesn’t want his husband to worry. The minute he ends the call Derek feels empty and listless.

Lying in bed trying to sleep is just as exhausting as working in the basement all day was. No matter how worn out Derek feels sleep eludes him.

He needs Stiles.

And if he can’t have Stiles then he needs something, anything that smells like his husband.

Derek jumps out of bed, clad only in black boxer briefs, suddenly invigorated and starts searching the bedroom. He goes through the wardrobe, but everything in there just smells like the detergent they use. Next he rummages through the dirty laundry – even if he knows everything stopped smelling of Stiles long ago – throwing clothing over his shoulder after a curiosity sniff. Each item smells worse than the last and Derek is growing frustrated.

He ventures out into the hall, first checking the linen cupboard. Once again he throws everything on the floor when they only smell clean. Storming into the three guest rooms in the house it never occurs to Derek that Stiles never goes into the guest rooms so there’s no way his scent would be there. But Derek’s not really thinking straight right now, so the bedrooms get completely destroyed in his frantic search.

He thunders down the stairs into the kitchen, pulling open drawers and cabinets, forgetting to close them afterwards. In the lounge room the couch cushions get thrown across the room – it was either that or claw them to pieces. He may be acting a little crazy right now but somewhere in his mind he knows not to permanently damage the house – before making his way to the bookcase. Their bookcase takes up an entire wall of the lounge room; there are literally hundreds of books there.

Derek sniffs every single one.

He doesn’t throw them, he would never, but they either get dropped to the floor or haphazardly shoved on the wrong shelves.

By the end of his crazed searching the entire house is a wreck, not a piece of furniture was left unscathed, and its 4am. He’s ended up on his knees in the foyer crying his eyes out. He feels so hollow without Stiles, it might sound a little co-dependent but it’s different for a wolf.

He’s contemplating just lying here and waiting for Stiles to get back when he hears a voice in his head.

_Stop being such a sad sack. Go get your man bro!_

Even though it’s been years since her death and the fact that Derek is mentally stable now he still hears Laura’s voice sometimes. Usually it’s when he’s being an idiot and can imagine exactly how Laura would react to his latest idiocy. It’s comforting while still being devastating at the same time.

God he misses her.

But she’s right, he is being a sad sack – _who even says that –_ and it’s time to stop feeling pathetic and actually do something about it. Standing on slightly unsteady legs Derek scrubs his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the tears and snot.

It takes him less than 5 minutes to pack a bag and get dressed. After checking the house is locked he walks out to his Camaro, running a hand across the bark of a large Oak tree he planted in memory of Laura.

It takes him about 6 and a half hours to get to San Francisco, he may have sped most of the way, but now he’s standing outside Stiles hotel room. He could already smell the faint traces of Stiles scent on the way up the stairs and it calmed him immediately.

“Derek? What are you doing here?” Stiles asks when he finally opens the door, eyes wide and heart rate skyrocketing.

Derek inhales deeply, feeling almost high from the scent, before practically throwing himself at Stiles. He wraps his arms around Stiles familiar body and sticks his nose in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent in tiny sniffs.

Stiles stays frozen for a moment before melting into Derek’s embrace and hugging him tightly in return.

“No more trips without me” Derek mumbles into Stiles throat, perfectly content to stay right where he is.

Stiles laughs like Derek told the funniest joke and Derek drinks the sound in like a starving man.

“I missed you too Sourwolf”

It’s been years and Sties still hasn’t given up that damn nickname.

~*~

A week later both Stiles and Derek return from San Francisco.

 _“What the fuck happened to our house?!”_ Stiles screams when he enters their home.

Shit, Derek totally forgot about his breakdown the other week. He can practically hear Laura cackling.

“Um, about that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
